Because Of One Night
by ronnies gurl
Summary: Harry Potter wakes in a strange room. A blond enters the room. Whos is it and what room is he in?


Because Of One Night By Amie Brooks  
  
Harry Potter opened his eyes from the first restless night's sleep that he'd had since, well, a long time ago. He looked around him only to realize that he was in a room that he had never seen before. It was decorated with lots of green. The curtains, the walls, even the rug that had been expertly placed on the black floor. He even realized that the silk sheets he was tangled up in were green. Harry was slightly confused. Well, confused until a blond boy came into the room wearing nothing but a pair of tight leather pants. Harry gasped. "Whoa!" His mind was screaming. He couldn't help but stare at this fit body that was on display in front of him.  
  
"Ahem. I'm glad to see your awake Potter. I was beginning to think that I might have to wake you myself. Not that I'd mind of course." Draco Malfoy was smirking at him, but it seemed softer than usual. Almost as if he was truly showing emotion.  
  
Harry couldn't remember what had happened last night, but he sure as hell had a good idea. During this thinking, he realized that he was only wearing his boxers with a griffin on them. He also found that he didn't really care. The thought only excited him.  
  
"Draco." Harry practically purred his name out. "What happened last night? What am I doing here? And for that matter, where IS here?" Draco continued to smirk at Harry, but it gradually turned into a smile.  
  
"My dear Potter, you mean to tell me that you have absolutely no recollection of what went on last night?"  
  
"Erm... no?" Harry was starting to wonder whether he should just bolt from the room to try and find some help. That idea was pushed from his mind when the blond felt it necessary to bend over to pick up something off the floor. Harry found it difficult to breathe properly with that luscious bum so close in his reach. He also felt that he may start to drool unless he could concentrate on something else quickly.  
  
Draco stood up and saw that Harry was staring at his bum. He laughed inwardly and decided that he should let the boy know what was going on.  
  
"Well, Harry-my-boy. I've decided to tell you EXACTLY what happened last night. Listen carefully because I don't want to explain it again. Alright?"  
  
Harry nodded, mouth open wide, eyes bulging out of his head.  
  
"It started when I was walking back from my evening walk of the grounds. I was about to open the door to the Slytherin common room, when I heard someone moan. Now, let me tell you this was not a happy 'oh my gods this is heaven' moan. It was a moan of someone in pain. I decided to find out who it was. Do you have any idea who it might have been Potter?"  
  
"M..me?" Harry guessed.  
  
"Exactly. And what you were moaning about I have yet to find out. Anyway, you were lying on the ground at the foot of a staircase. I assumed that you had fallen down them and realized that you would not be re-gaining consciousness anytime soon. So, instead of wasting all of my time taking you to the other side of the castle to get to the infirmary, I decided that you should just come into my room for the night. I picked you up, carried you in, made you comfortable, and went to sleep."  
  
Harry interrupted at this point. "You made me comfortable? Does that mean you took my clothes off of me?" Harry squealed this last part out.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry. A warm comforting smile which almost made Harry settle down, but he remember that Draco Malfoy did NOT smile. He was now VERY scared.  
  
"Yes Harry, I took your clothes off. You should seriously think about not wearing them as often as you do Potter. Some people may like the change from your regular day wear. But now, back to my story. So, I'd taken you into my room without anyone seeing us, as everyone was in bed because of the sickness that's been making it's way around the school. I was in the bed next to you, when you mumbled something, and rolled over draping you arms over me, and wrapping your legs around mine. I was surprised at you Potter. Never would have thought wonder boy would be a poof. But, I found that I didn't mind as I was quite happy to keep you feeling safe and comfortable." Draco paused letting his words sink into Harry's mind. "So, having said that, is there anything that you'd like to tell me Potter?"  
  
Harry was looking mortified. He had just managed to admit to himself a month ago that he was gay, and now he was facing the love of his life having just found out that he had slept with him. He faced a difficult decision. Run for his life, as well as his reputation, or profess his love to the only person his heart would ever belong to.  
  
Being Harry, he knew exactly what he must do. So, he did.  
  
When Draco had said those words, he had expected Potter to run like hell. So, he was completely caught off guard when he felt Harry pressed up against him, kissing him with a passion he never thought could have existed. He responded to the kiss after a moment, and found himself wishing for the moment to never end. Unfortunately for Draco, all good things come to an end.  
  
When Harry pulled away from Draco, he found himself looking into a face that he was sure mirrored his own expression. He wasn't sure what to say, but in the end decided on these few words. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Draco nodded. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened and how the tables had turned onto him, but he knew that he didn't mind it. All he wanted to do was fall onto the bed with Harry and kiss him until he was physically unable to do so anymore.  
  
Harry seemed to read his mind, because that's exactly what he and Draco did for the next 2 hours. After that, they fell asleep in each others arms, always able to remember how their lives had changed for the better all because of one night. 


End file.
